


A rooster with some serious issues

by Selestiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester & Reader Friendship, F/M, Monster of the Week, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Sam, Dean and the reader have to kill something they can’t look at.(Think Medusa, but, y'know, with feathers)





	A rooster with some serious issues

“I think I found something” you raised your head from the book you were reading and sighed. So much for finally having a relaxing weekend.

Dean looked up from cleaning the guns and shot you a forlorn look, you were both going to the diner to get some pie after the sun went down a bit and you knew that wouldn’t be happening now.

“Do we have to?” You whined.

Sam turned his head to look at you in disbelief. “It’s killed five people Y/N.” You sighed and gestured vaguely with your hand for him to continue, you still pouted though.

“So, it says here that these people have all died of heart failure, probably died instantly” Dean leaned back in his chair and turned to look at Sam directly.

“What’s so weird about that? A lot of people die of heart failure.” Sam turned in his chair to look at Dean, gesturing with his hands like he did when he wanted someone to understand what he was saying. You hid your fond smile behind your hand. “Well yeah, but these people were of all ages, and heart failure is usually an old people thing” he turned back to his laptop and scanned the screen again “there was an old lady, but also a couple of middle aged people, someone in their late twenties and” he paused for a beat and his brow furrowed “a seventeen year old.”

“Shit” Dean said quietly. “Yeah” Sam replied, nodding distantly. You were struck with a sudden urge to get up from the couch and go over to Sam and smooth out his frown. You coughed and both men looked at you.

“Anything else we need to know about the case? Do we know what did it?” Sam clicked around a bit and read silently for a minute, his lips moving silently around the words. “Yeah, um, they all died at night and they all had their eyes open and glazed over. No other clues besides that but we can figure out what it is after we get there.”

Dean’s mouth quirked in a disgusted gesture “What kind of article  _writes_  that?” Sam shrugged.

“Well” you started, closing your book “I say it seems weird  enough for us, when do we head out?”

“We can pack and go now, and question people when we get there in the morning, maybe take tuns sleeping in the car?” Sam looked at both of you in turn.

“It’s your call, I’m the one who actually fits in the back seat” you stood up and stretched, your back popped into place and you sighed in pleasure.

“I thought we were getting pie.” Dean murmured and you laughed “we can stop by the diner and eat it on the way there” you replied and Dean grunted.

He still got up and started packing his things, grumbling the whole time.

The drive there was like it always was. Sam drove first while you and Dean ate pie. You talked and laughed at old hunting stories. You and Dean sang loudly and off key to Dean’s music. Sam told you to stop. You sang louder. Sam finally gave in and sang with you.

When it got late you slept in the backseat for an hour and then changed seats so Sam could sleep and Dean could drive. After two hours they changed places and Sam drove again while Dean slept. You didn’t drive the car, you didn’t take it personally. You knew Dean trusted you, but not that much.

When you got to town you were all groggy and tired. You stretched out and waited with Sam while Dean booked you a room.

“I was thinking we should all freshen up and go have breakfast at that place we saw earlier, start the questioning right after” you nodded at his suggestion. You could use a shower, and breakfast. You also needed to pee. Why was Dean taking so long?

Right then Dean came running and opened the trunk to get your stuff out. “I call first shower” you said as soon as he handed you your bag “I stink.”

“Well I smell like roses” Dean teased, opening his arms for a hug. You made an exaggerated gagging sound and then squealed with laughter when he started chasing you.

“You guys are impossible” Sam sighed when you finally calmed down. You were still panting and giddy. Sam placed a hand on the small of your back to lead you forward into the room and you instantly tensed, going serious. You cleared your throat and frowned at Dean when he shot you a knowing look.

You got to the diner a little before nine, you had decided to take your badges in case something happened but wore normal clothes. The diner was full of people having breakfast or drinking coffee. In a small town like this it was probably where everyone ate.

You sat down on a table with four chairs and set up your laptops. A waitress came briefly and you all looked up from what you were doing. Sam was looking for more clues on other articles and you were crossing out monsters that couldn’t be responsible for this case. You were writing in the journal as well.

“What can I get y'all today” she was young and pretty and blonde, she had big eyes and a doe eyed look. You nudged Dean and winked at him, this was his area of expertise. He smiled up at the waitress and you hid your laughter under your hand when he talked in his panty dropper voice.

“Um we’ll have three black coffees and three house breakfasts, two with pancakes and one with waffles” you raised your eyebrows, impressed, when the girl just nodded and asked if you wanted anything else, seemingly immune to Dean’s charm. “That’d be all, thank you sweetheart.”

“Yeah, of course” she stuttered, flushing beet red and turning to walk away hurriedly. You giggled under your palm.  _Bingo._

“I knew I’d break her” said Dean when he turned back to you. You elbowed him softly and Sam rolled his eyes.

When the waitress returned with your orders she looked at you curiously as you moved your things aside and she placed your food in front of you.

“So, what brings y'all here, we don’t get many visitors in a small town like this”

“We’re actually here on a job” Dean took out his badge and you and Sam did the same “I’m agent Williams and these are my colleagues agents Barnes and Porter”

The girl’s eyes widened and she looked at you in surprise. “I thought you’d be wearing suits” she said finally.

“We’re just here to have breakfast” Dean smiled “but if you know anything about the deaths that have been going on we appreciate you telling us.”

The girl looked at you all again and then scratched her arm contemplatively. “Um I guess, I don’t know much about it, but I know they all got killed outside the Rogers’ barn, lotta folks go there to look at the stars or have a smoke, but not so much now. Horrible stuff, what happened to all of ‘em.”

“That’s all you know?” She nodded, paused, and then shook her head. “Well, it’s silly” she looked up for a moment and then back down. “Try us” you said, speaking to her for the first time. “I live near the barn. And I’ve heard a rooster crow every time someone’s died.” She looked at you again “The barn’s empty.”

Back at the motel you got back to work immediately, several books were open on the desk and you were all searching for stuff about roosters in omens and stuff like that. So far you were having little luck. Roosters usually meant good stuff, and that was not what you were looking for.

“I think I found something” Sam said suddenly and you all looked up to him. “All I found about roosters was stuff about new beginnings and chasing away bad spirits” you nodded, you had found the same. “So I went with the sudden death and open eyes thing. At first I thought maybe a basilisk.”

“Like the one in Harry Potter?” You asked, that made sense.

“Nerd” teased Dean and you stuck out your tongue at him.

“Yes” replied Sam, rolling his eyes “but the rooster crowing didn’t fit in anywhere, so I searched those two together and I think I know what we’re hunting” he read over the screen again and looked at you “it’s called a cockatrice.”

“Sounds like a dick” Dean said bluntly. You burst out laughing and soon Dean joined in. Sam rolled his eyes again and you worried they would stay stuck in the back of his head because of how many times he did that lately.

“Real funny Dean”

“Not to get cocky…” you giggle- snorted as he paused for the double meaning to his words to kick in and Sam huffed, amused. “But how hard…” another pause “can it be to kill a rooster- monster?”

Pretty hard, as it turns out. The only way to kill it was to have it look at itself in a mirror or for it to hear a rooster crow. And you couldn’t let it look you in the eye or even let it breathe on you. Because if it did you would die.

You also had to look around for yolk-less eggs that had been incubated by a toad, apparently, and then toss them over the barn. This had to be the weirdest case you had been on.

When you got to the barn you could see why it would be a common hangout spot. It looked old but well taken care of. There was a picnic table right in front of it and a tall window which probably meant it had a second floor inside.

It was dark, and you came armed with guns that you knew would be useless and a bunch off different sized mirrors. You also had a recording of a rooster crowing in your phones but you doubted that would work.

You knew the cockatrice could be here already so you had to be careful. The door was open which was a good thing, but the hinges creaked and groaned horribly when you opened them. You waited for a minute in complete silence before going in.

With the mirrors in front of you and your eyes pointing to the ground you went inside, walking quietly and hiding behind a stack of hay.

“Now we wait?” You whispered and Sam nodded. You waited for maybe ten minutes before you heard something. There was a rustling sound and you peeked over the hay just in time to see something that you thought was another haystack covered by a blanket move and slowly rise.

You watched with wide eyes as it slowly grew in size. It had a long spiky tail, scaly gray skin and impressive long wings that looked like they belonged on a dragon. It stretched it’s wings and then fluttered them down back to it’s sides. Small strands of hay and dust flew around it and then settled back down. You could see small black feathers, shiny like a raven’s, starting from it’s back and then growing towards the head, where they turned longer and closer together. It was about to turn around when you felt someone grab the back of your shirt and yank you back down.

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” Hissed Sam into your ear. You shook your head, you had almost been killed, you felt shaky and your heart was pounding in your ears, that thing was bigger than you had anticipated.

“…we spread out and then I play the recording. If that doesn’t work it’ll be angry. So we need to be careful and fast. Keep your mirrors close. Got it?” You run Dean’s plan again in your head and nod. Shaking out your arms to release tension and concentrate, you prepare to run to the other side of the barn.

Dean creeps to the wall, staying hidden in the shadows. He walks slowly and silently towards the stairs, creeping up them carefully. You keep your eyes on him. You can still hear the cockatrice scuffling around and scratching the floor. You hold your breath, hoping the steps won’t creek.

Dean gets to the top with no problem and shoots you a thumbs up. You smile, relieved. “On three” whispers Sam, and you shiver at the feeling of his breath against your neck. “One, two” he signals Dean “three.”

You immediately spring into a full speed run at the same time as a horribly loud rooster crow echoes inside the barn. It doesn’t work.

The cockatrice screeches behind you, it’s the loudest, most terrifying thing you have ever heard. And you jump in surprise. You had hoped it would die.

You curse when you trip over a pebble lying on the floor. The mirror falls to the ground and shatters loudly.

Your heart is beating frantically with sudden adrenaline and your hands grow clammy. You can hear it behind you and you know if it catches up you’re dead.

You duck behind an old tractor, closing your eyes for a second and taking a deep breath to center yourself. You look under it and you see the mirror in front of you, only a few feet away. The cockatrice is pacing on the other side. It’s waiting for you, you realize with a shudder.

Your hands shake and you gulp when you realize what you’re going to have to do. You take another deep breath and roll your shoulders.

You count the seconds until the cockatrice turns around, finding a pattern to it’s pacing. You wait until it turns around.

_Crap. Here goes nothing._

You jump and roll under the tractor. Jumping towards the mirror as soon as you’re on the other side. The cockatrice screeches again.

You grab the mirror and roll onto your back, pointing it upwards and squeezing your eyes shut. Praying it works.

Your scream of terror is cut short with a choked sound when the cockatrice falls on top of you with all it’s weight. You feel your ribs crunch.

“Y/N?!” You hear someone yell.

You’re still seeing stars but you can hear heavy steps hurriedly approaching you.

“Well that sucked” you groan and you hear a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god” you hear Sam sigh. “Dean come help me with this.”

They both lift it from you and you grunt in pain when it finally rolls off you. Sam helps you up and pulls you into a tight hug. “You scared me” he whispers.

He places a gentle hand on your cheek and before you have time to react his lips are on yours. Your eyes are wide with surprise and your heart starts pounding again.

He pulls away before you can kiss back, his eyes are wide as well. “Shit” he whispers.

A low whistle from Dean startles you, you had forgotten he was there. “I’m just gonna wait outside” he jerks his thumb in the direction of the door and leaves awkwardly.

“Shit” says Sam again, running a hand over his face. “I’m sorry Y/N, I don’t know what came over me” Oh, that hurts a little bit, you had almost dared to hope… “The truth is I’ve liked you for some time”  _what?_  “But I know how you feel about Dean and I respect that, so I’ll back off, I’m sorry”  _Dean? What the hell?_

“Dean?” You ask, your voice higher than normal “why Dean?” Sam shrugs and looks down. And  _oh_ that’s just plain unfair, grown men shouldn’t be this adorable. “Dean’s just my..” you scrunch up your face “ew, no, just no.”

Sam looks up again, almost hopefully, and you  _really_ want to kiss him again. “Plus, I like you” you say, smiling shyly.

He looks at you in surprise, beaming. You laugh softly and walk closer to him, stand on your tippy toes and kiss him on the mouth. He smiles into the kiss and deepens it.  _Oh, you’re in heaven._

“You done making out yet?” Dean yells into the barn. Sam huffs and you give him one last peck on the lips. “Yeah” you call out.

Dean comes up to you, smirking that insufferable knowing smirk. He pats Sam on the back and whispers something at him that has Sam pushing him away and Dean laughing loudly.

You all move to stand around the unmoving cockatrice, grimacing. It’s very big, and very heavy, and very dead. Dean huffs.

“Man, I was hoping it would disintegrate or somethin’, do you guys feel like chicken soup?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @soopranatural


End file.
